


Mr. Ratman’s Alone Time

by mangledmajesty



Category: GhostBC
Genre: Gen, GhostBC - Freeform, Masturbation, Moaning, cardinalcopia, dildomachine, solomale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangledmajesty/pseuds/mangledmajesty
Summary: One of those days where the Cardinal has nothing better to do then be himself.





	Mr. Ratman’s Alone Time

Copia gave his thick muscle a couple strokes before leaning back onto one of his special machines. 

He was stationed onto his hand and knees as the siliconed rubber entered him fully. 

He gripped a small remote that provides two different switches on it. 

A up arrow and a down arrow. 

He simply tapped the up arrow and that’s when the machine began to do its work. 

The rubber started to slowly move in and out of the filthy rat. 

He hung his head down, moaning. 

“A-Aah, yes.” 

But it wasn’t enough. 

He tapped the up arrow twice and the machine picked up its speed, now drilling deeper into him. 

“Oh....fuck!” 

His member became damp from precum and sweat. 

He clutched onto his throbbing length and pumped it violently. 

Just like that, another click to the remote, the rubber now pounding the poor man hard and deep, practically ramming his prostate. 

“Make me cum! I’m such a dirty whore! Aahhh!” 

The cardinal spewed his seed beneath him and wiped his forehead in relief. 

His insides were aching harshly. 

He reached his hand back to tap the off switch on the box and slowly leaned forward, so the rubber could pull out of him. 

He breathed heavily, collapsing onto the floor. 

Completely destroyed.


End file.
